


The Perfume

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Terezi Pyrope, Candles, F/F, Laboratories, Licking, Perfume, Scents & Smells, Science, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Jade makes a perfume but finds that it smells WAY to strong, Terezi doesn’t mind though...
Relationships: Jade Harley/Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 5





	The Perfume

Jade turned off the ultrasound machine and lifted the bottle out of the bath, setting it down on her lab counter. 

The girl had grown curious about making perfume from all the flowers in her greenhouse, and even though her plants were pretty looking than pretty smelling, she wanted to know what it would smell like if she mixed them all together in a perfume. It was a lot like making a potion! Although chemistry wasn’t exactly her forte, it was cool seeing the oils move through beakers and glass pipes like she was making a magical elixir or something.

Holding her breath in anticipation, Jade pulled out the bung with a loud pop, and immediately she could smell the perfume (thanks bec.)

“EWW!” Jade was literally taken aback by the overpowering scent, having to regain her footing after stumbling. Feeling something wet, she looked down and noticed that she had spilled some of the perfume all over herself, soaking her through to the skin.

“Aw fuck! Shit, this’ll never fucking wash out. I’m going to smell like a greenhouse on crack for the rest of my life!” She grumbled, pulling at her lab coat. She hadn’t spilled a lot, but what Jade did spill REEKED.

Jade set the bottle down and tightly slammed the bung into it as hard as she could, wiping up the excess with her sleeve. She would already have to burn it, so she may as well use it for clean up.

—

The scientist slumped down on the couch, defeated. She had showered 12 times and STILL smelled of that perfume!

Jade grabbed a lighter and lit the last candle she could find, trying to mask the scent with the smell of-  
“2x4 wood planks? What the fuck Dave?”

“You.” Terezi said, standing in the doorway and clenching her fists.

“Me?”

“You!” The troll repeated, marching towards a confused Jade.

“Terezi?” Jade slumped back a little as Terezi drew her face close to hers, noses practically pressed together.

“You.”

“Um...”

Terezi pulled back before diving on Jade, lapping at her chin and neck and pulling at her clothes.

“Woah-hey! T-Terezi!” Jade spluttered, trying to pull the troll off of her.

“You smell so good!” She panted, gasping for the scented air like she had been choking.

“Hehe! W-wait-what?”

“Mmmm~! There’s so many different delicious-MMM!”

“Wow, Terezi are you serious!”

“You don’t understand! There’s like a cloud of yummy around you!”

Jade held Terezi’s face in her hands, trying to get the troll to stop.

“Of course YOU like it. I guess that’s a good thing, huh? I’m going to smell like this for...I don’t know actually.”

“I hope it’s forever~! Now stop talking, I’m trying to focus on that delicious smell!”

...So maybe Jade WOULDN’T throw away the perfume.


End file.
